Marama's Children
by thishazeleyeddemon
Summary: A group of mini-stories about my OCs, Aeron and Senka. I will certainly put up more stories with these two. Senka means shadow, and Aeron was a goddess of battle or slaughter. Crossover with Cthulhu Mythos.


5 million years ago-

God turned from his work, annoyed. He'd been making a beetle…though his irritation evaporated instantly when he saw his sister at the door. Marama. Though that was just a name she liked. Her true name, when pronounced correctly, destroyed your mind…

Marama was a strange being. Firstborn of the Outer Gods, even in her preferred form of an angel certain…aspects crept through. Her mouth bristled with fangs, she had hooked claws, in bad lighting her skin appeared scaly, and her eyes were empty black pits. Many people thought she had a white iris, but if you looked closer you could see stars.

They say she has her father's eyes…

"Marama. Good to see you. Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I…have come about a request I have."

"Ask away, dear sister."

She leaned on his table, locking eyes with him. He had to look away quickly. "You know I am unable to create new, true life. Much like our other brother, locked under a mountain for the good of all."

"Mmm, yes. So, you want a creation? You believe I can help you with that?"

She shook her head once more. "No, not quite."

"Then what?"

Marama pulled her lips back. "You are being deliberately obtuse." She looked into her brother's eyes, and once more he ducked his head rather then meet that cold, cold gaze. "I want two of your angels."

His head snapped back up. "What?"

She met his glare evenly. "You heard me."

He pushed his chair back. "An angel?"

She grinned. It wasn't a good look. "You heard me."

He considered. He did have rather a lot of angels, and it would do them good to meet Marama. Plus, this was interesting. And after several billion years, Yahweh was bored. "I'll do it. On one condition."

"What's that?"

He grinned, and his eyes shone for a second, golden and octopoid. "That mine gets a chance to meet them."

300,000 years later-

He was conversing with Archangel Lucifer when he felt her. Marama was coming. It was best to be prepared.

"Get the other Archangels, and maybe the Seraphs as well," he snapped at Lucifer. "We're going to have company."

Balthazar's P.O.V.

Balthazar stared at the woman standing on the fields of Heaven before some of the most powerful angels, alone and unafraid.

Wild black hair blew in an unfelt breeze. The dimples, rosebud mouth, and strong bone structure might have labeled her as beautiful. If not for jutting fangs, claws, and a general feeling of suspense and danger. Being in her presence was akin to standing in a room with a time bomb and wondering if you could hear it ticking. She stood at ease, her smile an open insult.

Balthazar shivered. She possessed a certain dark glamour, reminiscent (in modern thinking) of skulls or Russian roulette. He felt drawn to her, and he realized other angels were fighting off the seductive glamour. He clung tight to Rachel, as much for comfort as to hold himself in place.

Then Yahweh arrived, and the Host calmed. Father would take care of it, Father knows best.

"Marama," he said, approaching the woman. "Why have you come sister?"

A ripple of surprise swept through the Host. His sister?

Michael nearly stepped forward, but was restrained by Gabriel, whispering to him that he should not interfere, that this Marama could not be a threat to father.

Marama smiled. "Have you forgotten, little brother? You told me to bring mine when they were ready. They are. And theeyy'rrre heeerrreee!" Her voice became a shriek at the end, like a harpy's laughter, as if she knew something no one else did. That was probably true.

Two angels suddenly appeared at Marama's side.

Huge, swooping wings, four for each, stretched away. Long black hair fell from each of their shoulders. Their faces were corpse pale, and bright, black eyes stared out from under thick eyelashes. Both had strong faces, though the one on the left had more of a delicate bone structure. Their mouths were dark purple. Cold confidence emanated from both. Take your best shot, they seemed to be saying. We both know it won't be enough.

"May I present Senka and Aeron. Brave girls both. I think they turned out better then your angels."

Lucifer's P.O.V.

Later, Lucifer approached one of the two. He could sense the power crackling underneath her surface. He could tell her power wasn't all that angelic, and the Morningstar wondered what Marama had taught them.

When he got closer, she turned, and he noticed the appraising look. If he'd been human, he would have blushed.

"Hello," he said. The angel he was speaking to was the one with lighter eyes and a more delicate bone structure. "What's your name?"

"Senka," she replied grinning. "What's yours?"

"Lucifer," he said. "So, Senka," he asked. "What's it like living with Marama?"

She shrugged. "Mom's okay, I guess. What's it like here in Heaven?"

He answered, and in a few minutes they were chatting away.

1,000 years later-

Lucifer's section of the Heavenly Host was having a fairly good time when they heard the Gracecall.

Lucifer-Gabriel-Virgil-Uriel-Castiel-Balthazar-Rachel-Anael-Samandriel-anybody-help-danger-scared-hurthelphelphelpushurts-Aeron hurt-

Lucifer's head snapped up. That Gracecall was from…Senka. Oh no.

In a few minutes, the Morningstar assembled his garrison and flew off. Without telling anyone, may I mention. Though as he flew, the others who Senka had called joined him. Samandriel was forbidden on account of being too young.

Lucifer concentrated, and found Senka and Aeron in the Dreamlands, close to where the Weaver, Atlach-Nacha, worked. Lucifer shivered and flew far round.

When he got there, he looked round. The Underworld. A most wretched hive of scum.

"It's so quiet," Anael whispered. "Usually this place is swarming."

Virgil nodded. "They are here right?"

The angels flew round a corner and discovered the reason for the general lack of Gugs and Ghasts.

Thousands and thousands the slimy monsters were laid out here, all dead as a doornail. Everywhere he looked, laid on the stone plain of the Gugs' city were all kinds of nasty things. Gray flaky blood coated most everything. And right in the middle, two angels were lying next to a frothing pit.

Senka and Aeron looked mostly unharmed. Until Castiel got close, and their wings shimmered into being.

Black now, the feathers shifted position constantly, making patterns painful to the eye. Ebony spikes protruded from the feathers, and were constantly revealed and hidden. And then Aeron sat up, and looked at them with cold eyes, with no iris and a green sclera. Feral. Diseased.

500 years later-

Life in Heaven was fairly tranquil. After Aeron and Senka's transformation, God had taken the archangels aside and explained that Aeron and Senka were only angels in name now. If they had to be compared to anyone, he would compare them to Marama.

Anyway, one day Marama strode purposefully into Yahweh's workroom, eyes glowing.

"Aren't you worried?" she demanded without preamble.

"About what?" he asked. This might seem lazy, but he really couldn't think of anything he ought to worry about.

"The others. Our siblings. The Black Goat's spawn have been seen, and I myself have glimpsed the Crawling Chaos." She leaned forward, staring into his eyes, and he found he couldn't look away. "We are anomalies among our family, though I loathe to call them that. They will destroy your creations."

"Can it really-"

"Eve walks the Earth, brother. Eve, the Black Goat's eldest spawn, is free. The Elder Things have built a civilization, if you can call it that.

And you have done nothing."

She stood up, her eyes fey and angry. "Come to me when you are willing to rid our green jewel of a planet from such monsters as roam its surface."

3 years later-

Aeron curled up, sniffling. How dare they! She was no monster! Just…different…

Footsteps announced the arrival of some angel. She turned, smiling weakly at Inias, Balthazar, Rachel, Castiel, Anael, Samandriel, and her sister, Senka.

"Hey guys," she said, grumbling inwardly at how weak her voice sounded.

Samandriel crouched down and wrapped one wing around her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She grinned, despite herself. Samandriel always sounded like a kitten. And acted like one.

"Yes, what's wrong," Rachel said. "Tell me who upset you, so I can start taking bits off." The others stood close, not speaking but still trying to be comforting.

Senka hugged Aeron, prompting Aeron to start speaking. Aeron sniffled again and spoke quaveringly, "I, well, it was Ezekiel." She buried her hands in the warm sand. Earth beaches were a very nice place to sulk on…

"Ezekiel? That angel you were going to pair off with?"

Aeron nodded yes to Balthazar. She could feel golden tears pricking in her eyes again. "But today, he said he didn't want to stay with a…monster…" Unable to hold in the tears, she began crying again, staining the sand and her gray dress gold.

Anael brushed her wings against Aeron's back. It disturbed her to see fiery, in-your-face Aeron this muted. Aeron would hang out with Sekhmet, (future) goddess of war, for Father's sake.

Castiel touched Aeron's shoulder. "It's okay, Aeron. It's his loss."

Balthazar nodded. "Don't worry, he'll regret talking to you like that."

The next week, Ezekiel had to go to Michael to get the sparkly pink paint of his rather oversized wings.

3,698,497 years ago

When the end came, it came swiftly, and no one had foreseen it.

Marama was locked away in the court of the Daemon Sultan, Azathoth. She was falsely accused aiding her brothers and sisters to destroy…most things. After this, Aeron and Senka left Heaven, swearing revenge, and they would free their mother.

Lucifer stood on the edge of Heaven, looking down at the Earth. He recalled his last conversation with Senka…

He caught the angel's hand, as she was about to leave. She turned, blank white eyes glaring viciously at the Morningstar. "Let go of me!" Senka growled, rage transforming her face.

"Please, Senka, don't go," he begged. "Stay here."

She glared stronger still. "Will you help me free Mother?"

"I…" he trailed off, unsure what to say. She relaxed, her face softening.

"Come with us, Lightbringer. You don't have to do everything they want. Make your own path."

He shook his head. "I cannot," he whispered.

She ran a hand along his face. "See you later," she whispered, ghosts of her signature smirk just there. Then she flew out of Heaven, along with Aeron.

Lucifer bowed his head, and a tear fell.

Down on Earth, a certain angel stared up at the Silver City.

"See you later," Senka whispered.

Present Day. Lucifer has just taken Nick as his vessel.

Lucifer strode out of the house, settling comfortably into Nick. He was holding up well.

Lucifer concentrated, letting his consciousness spread across the world. There was someone he needed to see…

In a moment he found her present location and teleported there.

It was a rather run-down little apartment. No one would call it high-end, but it was cozy, in a way. On a couch, a young woman in a tan leather jacket reclined, sipping coffee out of a thermos.

He cleared his throat-Nick's throat-and she looked up, blind white eyes going wide with shock.

"You're back," Senka whispered.

2013-

Aeron walked calmly and purposefully into their shared apartment, dropping a clutter of maps on the table.

The sisters were hunters now, smiting the ungodly where it hurt. They loved action, and being hunters was just what they needed.

"What's up?" Senka asked, looking at the selection of maps on the table. "What are we hunting?"

Ignoring her, Aeron got out a pen and began drawing on the map, talking as she did.

"The first murder took place here, in Nebraska. The second happened in Ohio. And so on. What really concerns me is that these all took place on the same day, and look what it makes…

Aeron stepped to the side, showing Senka the Sign of the Dark Mother. It was the sign of Shub-Niggurath, the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young.

"Damn," Senka said. "We are so screwed…"

A/N: No, I will not be doing a continuation of this story.

A thanks to all my reviewers! On every story, that is..


End file.
